KnB Midorima x Reader: Of Hair Dyes and Saint Patrick's Day
by OtakuNekoSan
Summary: "B-But it's not fair!" "It's genetics." Midorima x Reader oneshot. Happy Saint Patrick's Day!


"It's not fair!"

"But it's genetics."

You pouted up at the green-haired megane, crossing your arms over your chest stubbornly.

"You're not wearing any green!"

"But my hair is green, and I am technically wearing it."

"Now, now, (First Name)-chan. You know how Shin-chan can be stubborn sometimes..."

"Shut up, Takao!"

The three of you made your way across the street. School had ended, and you were heading to Takao's house with Midorima for a sleepover, as it was a custom to do on Tuesdays. Your parents are never home on the second day of the week, and they apparently 'don't trust you alone in the house'. So, they always ask for Midorima and Takao to stay with you on those days, since the three of you live rather close together. Of course, you stay in separate rooms. With a lock.

As of current, you were engaged in an argument with Midorima after Takao had pinched you since you had conveniently forgotten that it was Saint Patrick's Day, and thus, did not wear green.

"Just please, please, please let me pinch you! How come you can get away with it just because of your stupid hair color?"

Midorima grumbled. "Lay off it, would you, (First Name)?"

The three of you walked by a convenience store, and you suddenly had a spark of inspiration. You grinned mischievously.

"I'll be right back~!" You sang, as you dashed into the shop. Running down the isles, you glanced around before your eyes landed on the product that you wanted. Another grin makes its way onto your face, and you quickly pick up the item before heading to the cash register to purchase it.

"Will that be all?" The cashier inquired as you pulled out your wallet to pay for the product. You nodded.

Oh, Midorima has got another thing coming his way if he thinks he's going to get out of being pinched.

* * *

About fifteen minutes later, the three of you arrived at Takao's house. His parents were out, and so you and Midorima lounged around the living room, doing homework. After waiting a good thirty minutes, you got up and excused yourself to the restroom.

You force your lips close to prevent an evil laugh from escaping, before sneaking upstairs and into Midorima's bedroom. You notice his shampoo bottle sitting innocently by his bed where he had left them when he arrived. Grinning, you uncap the shampoo bottle and squeeze it out into a spare bottle your brought upstairs with you. Then you dump the product that you bought into the shampoo bottle before recapping it. Shaking the bottle around, you inspect the it again, before giggling a bit at how perfect your plan was. Then, you place the shampoo bottle back by his bed and sneak back downstairs.

* * *

That evening, you had nearly forgotten everything you did earlier that day. You worked on homework, played around, and ate snacks. Only when Midorima said, "I'm going to go shower now", did you remember. A smirk nearly appeared on your face, and you did your best to make sure it wasn't noticeable.

You sat in the living room with Takao, chatting.

"You seem to be in a good mood, (First Name)-chan. I thought that you would be pissed due to this morning..."

You grin.

"Well..."

A sudden shriek from upstairs cuts you off, and you hear stomps on the staircase as Midorima runs down into the living room. Takao and you take one look at him before laughing.

There stood Midorima, half naked, with his beautiful green hair dyed pitch black. His face was red from embarrassment, anger, and confusion, all at the same time. While you couldn't help but feel embarrassed at seeing him- he was half naked, for goodness's sake! - his expression was so hilarious you couldn't stop laughing.

"(F-First Name)! What have you done?!" Midorima bellowed, pointing a shaking finger at you. Takao roared with laughter, falling onto the floor.

"S-Shin-chan! When did you become a black-haired basketball player? You aren't Himuro Tatsuya, for goodness's sake!"

The two of you continued laughing while a horrified Midorima stood, petrified, water dripping from his raven black locks.

After you finally managed to catch your breath, you grinned up at him. "Revenge~!"

His expression contorted, halfway between anger and amusement. Takao drew in deep breaths, trying to calm himself. When he finally did, he looked up at Midorima.

"So, Shin-Chan..." he shot you a glance.

"Are you gonna get dressed?"

* * *

By ten o'clock, the three of you were nearly ready to go to bed. You pounced on Midorima.

"Happy Saint Patrick's Day~! I can pinch you now, Shin-Chan~!"

Midorima scowled.

"My eyes are still green, nanodayo."

"..."

Your jaw dropped open in realization, and you felt anger bubbling up in you again at how ridiculous the situation was.

"B-but...! It's not fair! After I went through all of the trouble to change your hair color...!"

"It's genetics."

You glare at him.

"Jerk."

He grins one of his rare, teasing smiles at your expression.

"But I'm your jerk."

You flush.

Damn that bastard of a boyfriend and his stupid, green genetics.


End file.
